


Burt Hands

by FlameEttard



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameEttard/pseuds/FlameEttard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment from the first Nonary Game. (Can't add more, it would be a spoiler)<br/>From the fanfiction: <br/>"But the true death, he was holding it in his hands, and death had that smell.<br/>The smell of burnt hands."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burt Hands

_ BURNT HANDS _

The bitter smell of something burnt was filling the air, and it made the eyes water, it was almost impossible to breathe.

He wanted to cough, and Aoi would have done so, if he wasn’t sobbing so hard.  
The dust he had breathed caused him to have a lump in his throat, together with the tears he was holding back.  
The silver-haired boy continued to sigh, hoarse and raspy sighs, of someone who had already shouted in pain until even his voice had become hoarse, of someone who had already cried so much, that he didn’t have any more tears.

Why had that happened to them? Why? Why had that happened to her?  
He hugged tightly the dead body of his sister.

 _Body_ … _sister_ …  
There was nothing left he could have called like that.  
That didn’t look like a body, nor did it look like his sister.  
What he was clinging to was a black, battered puppet… fragile, and easy to break, like burnt leaves of Autumn.  
- **Aoi…** -  
The voice of another boy behind his back was trying to call his attention, together with the voice of a man in his fourties that was shouting something like “Ohi! Boy!”  
Aoi ignored them, and hugged even more tightly that withered corpse.  
- **Akane…** -  
The boy’s voice was faint.  
- **Akane, they… they will pay… I promise you…** -  
New tears had started to come out from Aoi’s eyes, cleaning his face, blackened by the incinerator’s soot.  
The soot was already in his lungs, in his nose, in his eyes, he didn’t even feel anymore the urge to cough.  
- **I won’t let them go away with it…** -  
- **Aoi, we have to hurry up, otherwise, Hongou…!** -  
 _Fuck you, Light. Fuck you and your shitty leaf words._

_**Hope. Faith. Love. Luck.** _

  
_Bullshit. Bullshit. Bullshit!_  
No four-leaf Clover could have kept Akane alive.  
Aoi wanted to reply, but he told to himself that rather, he had to reassure Akane, one more time. He wanted to tell her that everything was okay, and that the two of them were going  to escape from that place together.  
He wanted to see his sister nod, and holding hands with him, with trembling lips and eyes full of tears.  
And he wanted to see his little sister’s smile after finding a way out from there, a sincere and relieved smile, and he wanted to feel warmth, her warmth, while hugging him back.  
But this… tis was no longer possible.  
Akane’s body was warm, yes, but it was the coldest warmth Aoi could have ever felt on his skin.  
Maybe it was all a misunderstanding. Maybe his sister was alright. Right? Maybe it was his mind that was foggy.  
Maybe she hadn’t just been burnt alive in an incinerator.  
Yes. Maybe… If he had looked at her now, he would have seen again her smile…  
Aoi, with hesitation, distanced a bit her sister from his chest, to look at her.  
It lasted one second.  
He opened his eyes wide and hugged her again, cold shivers on his forehead.

What was that. _What was that._  
There was nothing like a human face there. It was… It was…  
The boy tried to delete that horrifying sight from his mind, while his whole body started to shake.  
It seemed like Light and Seven were trying to tell him something, but he was unable to hear them.  
 _They don’t understand, Akane. They don’t understand._  
Okay. Okay Aoi, calm down. Take her hand. You are her older brother. You have to reassure her. Tell her that everything is okay.  
With shaking hands like never before and with a hoarse throat, he desperately looked for the girl’s hands.  
Hands.  
He held tight something that seemed anyway the arm’s extremity.  
The boy’s heart broke again. There was nothing like an hand, there.  
- **Gaaaaah…!** -  
One, last hoarse sound from his throat and then he sprinted towards the exit, the other two followed him.  
His sight was foggy due to his tears, but fortunately Seven started to guide the two boys towards freedom.  
Aoi didn’t let go his little siter’s body for a moment, while getting far away from that place that smelled of burnt, and death.  
But the true death, he was holding it in his hands, and death had that smell.  
 _The smell of burnt hands._

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware of the fact that usually if you burn something/someone in an incinerator nothing is left, but...  
> Well, something can always be left, right?  
> ... Right?  
> As already said on my account, english is not my first language, so, please, correct me!  
> (I am sorry for the abuse of the adjective "hoarse"...)


End file.
